


Princes of Hell

by avid_reader_45



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Asmodeus, BAMF Magnus Bane, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avid_reader_45/pseuds/avid_reader_45
Summary: Hi! I'm here again. This time I try with one of my fanvids. My PC is as old as me, and it always gives me some editing troubles, but I hope  my work is good enough for you to enjoy yourselves.Let me know...:)
Relationships: Asmodeus & Magnus Bane, Asmodeus/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 9





	Princes of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm here again. This time I try with one of my fanvids. My PC is as old as me, and it always gives me some editing troubles, but I hope my work is good enough for you to enjoy yourselves.  
> Let me know...:)

[magnus & alec vs asmodeus / prince of hell](https://youtu.be/ESjGAYlRv2I)


End file.
